1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to telecine scanners, which convert pictures on film into video signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In telecine scanning, the film is transported between a light source and an opto-electronic sensor which consists of, for example CCD image sensors. The film is guided along its transport direction on a curved track in its plane of sharpness, i.e., in the area of the radiation path. For this purpose, curved runners are provided in the area of the film gate, on which the film outside the frames is supported and glides (see, for example DE Patent Application 195 40 005.4). Transversely to the transport direction, the film glides in the plane of sharpness punctually with one of its longitudinal sides on a guiding element which generally consists of a friction-resistant ceramic material. To ensure that the film is supported on its longitudinal side by the guiding element, a spring-supported roll or runner engages the other longitudinal side of the film.
An essential drawback of the display quality of films in television as against electronic camera recordings are visible horizontal and vertical picture steadiness errors (film weave). These errors may be caused, inter alia, by tolerances in the film material itself.